


Flowers In Her Hair

by carnivoreghost



Series: Femslash February [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Picnics, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivoreghost/pseuds/carnivoreghost
Summary: Marianne looked like a goddess, laid out on the picnic blanket.Unbetaed
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Femslash February [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Flowers In Her Hair

Marianne looked like a goddess, laid out on the picnic blanket. Her usual dress was gone, an airy summer one hugging her body instead, the filmy white material soft to the touch. She closed her eyes against the afternoon sun.

It was warm for springtime. The war was over. They could rest. 

Hilda had been the one to suggest that they have a picnic. It wasn’t her fault things had turned steamy after everything had been eaten. She thought it was a romantic idea. Courting Marianne was not always easy,but she got by.

 _You’re worth it._ she had teased Marianne, just to watch her pretty cheeks turn pink. But she had meant it. Even if it required effort, she was willing to do it for her.

If that isn’t love, Hilda didn’t know what was. 

Her cornflower hair was loose, falling in soft waves around her face. 

_Like a halo._

Hilda was not particularly religious. If needed she could fake it, singing praises to a goddess she did not really think of. But looking at Marianne like this felt downright _sinful_.

_Blasphemy in the highest._

She hovered over Marianne, her arms on either side of her shoulders. “Marianne. Has anyone told you you look absolutely cute with your hair down?”

Marianne opened her eyes. “No.” Her voice did not shake as it would have years ago. It was steady and resolute.

“Well I am now.” Hilda nuzzled into the delicate curve of her neck, exposed by the new dress. The flesh under her nose quivered as Marianne gasped. “Hm? What was that, Marianne?” She peeked up at her, expression impish.

Marianne’s face was crimson, her hands covering it as soon as she caught Hilda’s mischievous gaze. “Please don’t tease me.”

When she said it like that Hilda wanted to tease her even more. But she was a gracious fiancee. She buried her face in the soft crook of Marianne’s neck,right above her collarbone and pressed an openmouthed kiss there.

Marianne jolted under her, letting out a moan. 

Hilda’s hands gripped at her face,cradling her as if she were something delicate.

Maybe she was.

She had wanted to protect Marianne for so long. To hold her. To be with her. To weave flowers in her hair until she felt like the goddess in flesh she was. She pulled back,resting her forehead on her chest. 

Then Hilda was on her again. Her hands slipped underneath the top of Marianne’s bodice, trailing downwards and downwards. 

And... Marianne bit down a gasp as Hilda gripped her breasts,lightly grazing her nipples. 

“Do you like that?” Hilda grinned, nose wrinkling. She knew the answer. They had done this enough for her to know what her fiancee liked. She loved seeing her gasping and moaning like this, her body quivering with pleasure.  
Marianne nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“If you’re willing,” Marianne looked away from Hilda’s eagar face. 

“Anything for you, sweetie.” 

Her dress is long, by Hilda is determined as she hikes Marianne’s skirt up. Underneath Marianne’s thighs are pale, her socks ending midway up them. However the lace along the tops of the stockings is not what made Hilda’s breath catch. It was an absolute lack of panties.

“Marianne,” she gazed up from between Marianne’s raised knees. “Where are your panties?”

She avoided Hilda’s eyes. “In-In my room.”

Hilda shivered,biting her lip. She did not trust herself to speak, desire curling tightly in her stomach. Instead she settled between Marianne’s thighs, sucking a spot onto her milky skin. With a pop she pulled away. The spot was already purple.

“C-careful,” Marianne whimpered from behind her hands.

“Why?” Hilda slipped a finger along her exposed slit. Marianne was already so wet, foreplay unraveling her reserved persona little by little. It had been no surprise to Hilda that she had been a bit naughty beyond her poised exterior. ‘I’m going to be the only person seeing you here.”

Marianne moaned, arching into her touch as she slipped two fingers inside of her. Her hands were no longer on her face, one tangled in Hilda’s hair and the other gripping at the blanket. 

The hand on her head was strong, pulling at her ponytail in a way that had her wanting to slip her hands under her own skirt. But there was time for that and more later. She dipped her head back between Marianne’s thighs, letting her tongue graze gently over her clit. 

Marianne let out a shuddering cry, jolting as if shocked. “Hilda. Oh Godde-.” 

No one could ever tell her she was not generous. Hilda sucked on her nub, one hand gently pumping in and out of her. Her other was shoved into her own panties, rubbing her clit. Though her mouth was occupied, she could not hold back the groans that slipped from her throat.

Marianne was wound up tight, her body trembling under her touch. She arched into her mouth, grinding desperately. The hand tangled in Hilda’s hair shoved her into her pussy. She obeyed, licking and sucking in all the places that made her gasp until-

“I-’ She stiffened, thighs clenching around Marianne’s head as she came. “Hilda!”

Then, she went limp, knees quivering as they relax.

Hilda joined her collapsing back onto the blanket. Her hair was mess up and tangled on top from her hand but she had never felt better. 

Nestling into her chest ,Marianne’s sighed as her hair tickled Hilda’s nose. After a moment, she blinked up at Hilda. “Your turn?’

Hilda could not suppress her smile. ‘Oh yes!”


End file.
